


星光羽翼

by Lifang



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-04
Updated: 2017-10-04
Packaged: 2019-01-08 23:37:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12264408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lifang/pseuds/Lifang





	星光羽翼

那是一个派。  
满满的奶油边，点缀着娇艳欲滴鲜红的红果儿，散发着香气。  
迪恩饥肠辘辘，眨眨眼睛确定了面前的那种食物，毫无顾虑的伸手揪住了它。  
这是梦吧？他想。  
身后毛茸茸的尾巴让他有些不知所措，紧张不安地摇晃着。头顶尖尖的耳朵嵌着一圈阳光，看起来毛绒绒的。这些都该是都是童话里才会出现的可笑的东西对吧？  
迪恩怀里抱着那块派，贪婪的嗅着夹杂在奶油甜腻味道里的水果清香，全然不顾它们蹭到衣服和脸颊上。  
“扑棱——”头顶上方传来了什么扇动着的声音，迪恩条件反射般的仰起头，整个眼帘被一片黑色的羽毛遮挡住，一瞬间全世界都像是消失了，只剩下变成了松鼠的迪恩，迪恩手里那块香甜的散发着香气的派，以及眼前不远处，扑楞着翅膀，努力的抱着一根挂着派的鱼竿的卡斯，他背光而来，向光而飞。  
迪恩猛地睁开眼睛，看了看不知何时出现的，坐在床边的卡斯迪奥，后者满脸的忧心忡忡。  
天使显然还没有适应人类的皮囊和人类的生活，心里想的事情在脸上表现的一览无余。  
迪恩抬起双手抹抹脸，没再纠结私人空间，而是看向了卡斯迪奥：“我没事。”  
“我听到你喊了我的名字。”卡斯迪奥有些担心，坐在床边侧着身子偏头看着迪恩，光从侧边照过来，把他的蓝眼睛映的通透。  
这是无波澜的海，迪恩想。  
“我做了个梦，梦到你扑闪着毛茸茸的小翅膀，拿着一只鱼竿，挂着派，然后把我钓起来飞在半空中。”  
卡斯迪奥的眼神从担忧变回了一本正经：“我真正的翅膀你们是看不到的，而且鱼竿把你钓起来是不符合常理。”  
迪恩叹口气，稍稍挪过去坐在卡斯迪奥身边。他闻着卡斯迪奥身上特有的清淡香味，无比安心：“卡斯——这只是一个梦。”  
卡斯迪奥抿抿嘴，然后又转回头去看着自己的手。他双膝合拢着，十指交叉放在腿面上，一副乖宝宝的模样。  
“你想说什么？”迪恩注意到了他的小动作，再次向卡斯迪奥那边挪了挪。  
“我觉得，你做的梦的内容像是我把你从地狱里拉出来。”  
“……嗯？什么？”迪恩有些诧异，然后又放松下来对着卡斯迪奥笑笑，“卡斯，没那么严重，梦里面的我还长了奇怪的耳朵和尾巴呢，这只是一个梦。”  
卡斯迪奥叹口气，抬起头来看进迪恩的眼睛。  
每一次和卡斯迪奥的对视迪恩都有不一样的感觉，例如这一次，他着迷一样的看着卡斯迪奥透亮清澈的蓝色虹膜，沉在海底。  
“上帝说你不能死，你必须在这世界上，你还有很多事情要做。”卡斯迪奥开口。  
迪恩稍稍坐直了身子，无声地用嘴型惊叹一声。  
“我们包围了地狱，还需要有个天使进到地狱里面去，带你出来，那很危险。”  
迪恩盯着卡斯迪奥，发现他的眼神变了，坚定决绝带着义无反顾。  
“我接下了这个任务，闯进地狱，带着你飞出来飞往人间。于是你复活了。”  
“你还给我留了个掌印。”迪恩插话。  
卡斯迪奥偏偏头一脸认真：“因为我需要紧紧抓牢你，把你完整的带出来。”  
“是的，看起来像是什么特殊的记号。”迪恩大大咧咧毫无顾忌地笑着，“我胳膊上有一个天使给我的天堂的印记。”  
卡斯迪奥抿抿嘴，对着迪恩眨了眨眼睛然后轻轻对他笑了笑。迪恩看着他勾起的唇角，突然感到内心一阵燥热。这大概是晨起的缘故，迪恩安慰着自己。  
卡斯迪奥走后，迪恩掀开被子下床去浴室，洗了一个澡，压下了全身的火。  
怪卡斯迪奥身上雪山一样的味道，怪他带着笑意的蓝宝石一样的眼睛。

迪恩坐在桌子前，捏着一瓶冰箱里新拿出来的啤酒哼着一首歌。  
伴随着突然出现的一阵羽毛扇动的声音，卡斯迪奥出现在他对面，坐的端端正正。  
“嘿，卡斯。”迪恩冲他扬扬手里的酒瓶算作打招呼。卡斯迪奥总是突然出现，迪恩早已习惯了这些。  
迪恩迅速地思考了一下最近有没有祈祷过，或是有什么困难的事情，结果却一无所获。他看向卡斯迪奥，后者正微微偏着头看着他。  
“卡斯，有什么事情吗？”迪恩问。  
卡斯迪奥皱皱眉，然后低下头看着桌子上的人造木纹。  
“迪恩，我有一件事不得不告诉你。”卡斯迪奥开口。  
迪恩放下手里的啤酒扬起下巴示意他说下去。  
卡斯迪奥微微有些不自在的挪了挪屁股，把双腿合拢一些抿了抿嘴，然后抬起眼睛看向迪恩。  
迪恩不由自主坐端正了一些，看着表情有些不知所措的卡斯迪奥：“嘿，你想说什么都可以的，告诉我，你遇到什么困难了吗？”  
卡斯迪奥听完他的话，略有些不自在的微微张了张嘴，然后压低声音：“没有事情，但我想来见你。”他语气低涩，像是被扼住喉咙，艰难地说出这句话，接着他便紧紧地看向迪恩。迪恩视线粘过去，盯紧了他露出的一小截侧颈线和老老实实系在最上面的扣子。  
为什么不再解开一颗？他想。下一秒，他才突然意识到卡斯迪奥说了什么。  
“你什么时候想来，都可以，这里就是你家，”迪恩对着他笑，“我很高兴你能有这样子的想法。”  
“…不是的，是单独想要见你，不是你和Sam。”卡斯迪奥说  
迪恩突然有些愣，沉默一会，伸手拿起刚刚放下的酒瓶：“……是什么意思？”  
卡斯迪奥眼神变了些，小声自己说了句什么，然后突然消失在迪恩面前。迪恩耳朵里还留着卡斯迪奥扇动翅膀的声音，然后看着对面空荡荡的椅子叹了口气。  
迪恩站起身来回到自己的房间插上耳机把音乐放到最大声，随着音乐的拍子晃了晃身子。  
他听到了，卡斯迪奥说“没什么意思”，他的眼神里分明有些失望和迷茫。  
傻天使，迪恩在心里说。还好音乐打乱了他的心，不要想，不要想了迪恩。

好看的女人都是魔鬼，迪恩想着。  
趁着弟弟认真查资料的空闲时间里跑出来猎艳才是生活。可当他凑近那个穿着深V连衣裙，指甲闪闪发亮的性感女人的时候，谁也不会想到下一秒酒保就轮着一个酒瓶砸了下来。  
迪恩反应够快，条件反射般的侧身反手接了那个酒保的手腕，顺势拉向自己然后用膝盖撞向他的下腹，趁其痛苦地缩起身子弯腰不备的时候狠狠地用手肘击在他后脑，再用力一脚将那人踢到旁边。他无暇顾及那些尖叫着落荒而逃的其它顾客，试图看一眼刚刚站在他身后的女人有没有受伤或是受到惊吓，却意外的看到她墨色的眼睛和嘴角放肆的笑，以及马上就要捅过来的匕首。  
声东击西做的很棒嘛。  
迪恩向旁边躲过去，胳膊却被刺下来的刀刃划开一个口，血顺着伤口渗出来，不出意料的让那个恶魔笑出了声。迪恩半蹲在地上抬着眼睛恶狠狠地盯着恶魔，手捂着伤口。她一步一步略带着得意的走过来：“没有带你弟弟出来可是失误哦。”  
迪恩冷静的缓慢向后挪动着，悄悄把手从伤口上拿下来伸向后腰轻撩起自己的衬衣后摆，摸向插-在裤腰里的枪。就在拔出枪举起对准恶魔的同时，他听到了一阵翅膀扇动的声音。恶魔慌忙想要转身看看身后的动静，却被一只手按上了头顶。迪恩惊讶地看到恶魔张大了嘴和眼睛，从中发出来了耀眼的光。  
迪恩下意识抬手捂着眼睛，他稳了稳心神，等到光芒散去后睁开眼睛，看到倒下去的恶魔，和她身后的卡斯迪奥。  
迪恩深呼吸想要放松下来，他咬着下唇，对着地上双目被灼伤的已经死亡的恶魔笑笑。虽然我没有带弟弟，但是我有个天使，他在心里说。  
“你好迪恩。”卡斯迪奥干巴巴的打了个招呼，然后就站在那里，不肯上前。如迪恩所愿，他不仅解开了一颗衬衣扣子，还把本就系地皱巴巴的领带扯松了很多。  
“你怎么了？”迪恩看着卡斯迪奥有些凌乱的造型，上前一步伸手扶住了他，同时他嗅到了一股浓烈的酒精的味道。  
天使去喝酒了？  
“我意识到你有危险，我觉得我应该来找你。”卡斯迪奥稍稍放松下来，半倚靠着迪恩。  
“我在问你你怎么了？你去喝酒了？”迪恩揽着卡斯迪奥的肩膀，隐隐带了些怒气。  
卡斯迪奥乖巧地点点头：“我去尝了尝。”  
“卡斯——”迪恩皱眉，“你就一个人跑去喝酒了？”  
醉酒的天使意外的可爱，有些摇摇晃晃的靠在迪恩身上抱着他的胳膊，却又下意识微微的保持着一点距离。  
迪恩被卡斯迪奥突如其来的生疏弄的有些心烦意乱，于是扶着卡斯迪奥坐在一边的沙发上，看着他趴在桌子上抬眼盯着自己。  
“卡斯，你这样是不对的，你万一惹出什么麻烦要怎么办？”迪恩坐在他对面，刻意地回避了卡斯迪奥直接赤裸的目光。  
“有什么麻烦？我可以——飞走，还可以飞过来找你。”卡斯迪奥把胳膊抬了抬然后圈起来，俯着身子下巴搁在胳膊上，换了一个更舒服的姿势。  
迪恩有些无奈，同时又在心里暗自高兴起来。天使把他放在一个重要的位置，在遇到困难会找他帮忙，这很好。  
下意识的，迪恩伸出一只手揉了揉卡斯迪奥那一头乱糟糟的头发。  
手感和想象中的一样好。  
卡斯迪奥却像是被什么击中了一样突然浑身紧绷，然后缓慢地抬起手拉下了自己头顶上的那只手，捏在手心里。  
迪恩咽下一口口水，伸出五指握紧了卡斯迪奥的手，拇指轻轻摩挲着他手上的皮肤。  
卡斯迪奥手被捏得紧，有些疼。他一动不动，然后突然一只手撑在桌子上站起来倾身凑到迪恩面前。  
“迪恩，我——”  
“卡斯，”迪恩不着痕迹的松开了那只手，向后微微退了退，“卡斯，别说。”  
卡斯，什么都不要说。迪恩咬着牙，看着天使眼神失望然后在下一秒飞走，心里揪成一团。  
他是你的家人，你的天使，他是不可侵犯，他是雪山顶，他是不可触及的星。不要——不要毁掉这些，不要。

卡斯迪奥很久没出现过了，无论是萨姆祈祷，或是他逼着自己的哥哥祈祷。  
“我还是想问你一遍，你那天在酒吧发生什么事了？”  
萨姆有些生气，合起笔记本看向正在剥巧克力吃的迪恩。  
“没事，遇到了恶魔，我把他们弄死了。”迪恩低着头看手里的巧克力，有点心虚。  
“从现场来看，可不止是你一个人弄死的恶魔。你跟小卡怎么了？”  
迪恩看一眼自己的弟弟，然后把巧克力丢进嘴里，对他耸耸肩后站起身。  
“我不知道，你别操心了，他过几天就出现了，说不定正在忙。”  
后半句话隐在走廊的拐角处，然后消失不见了。  
萨姆看着迪恩走掉的背影，拿出手机给卡斯迪奥打了一个电话。  
“嘿…！卡斯，我是萨姆，呃…我不知道你和我哥之间闹了什么矛盾，但是我很担心你，收到留言请给我回复好吗？”  
迪恩坐在床边翻了翻那些泛黄褶皱的老照片，然后又心烦意乱的把他们收好，拿出手机想要给卡斯迪奥打电话。  
依旧没人接，他有些失望的把手机扔在床上，双手插在外衣口袋里走出房间。  
“你干什么去？”萨姆抬头看看他。  
“我饿了，我去买点吃的东西。”  
迪恩站在超市的对面，看着里面亮着的灯光。  
不饿，不饿的，这都是想要单独出来的借口。夜晚有些风，天气微微凉。迪恩靠在黑美人边上抬头看着星空，深吸一口气，然后眨眨眼睛。  
夜色很美。因为没那么多密集的灯光，衬着整个星空都特别明亮，星星点在天幕，在闪闪发光。  
卡斯迪奥的眼睛也有这么明亮。迪恩感叹一声，然后把这个想法赶出脑海。这么想感觉——太奇怪了。迪恩在原地站了一会，然后裹紧了外衣。  
天气开始转凉，可是低温能让人保持清醒。迪恩靠在车上看了看那家打烊关掉了灯的超市，咬咬牙闭上眼睛祈祷。  
“卡斯？你在吗？我知道你在听的。你有时间能来一趟吗？我有事情想要告诉你。”  
迪恩微睁开一只眼，左右看了看，却并没有看到希望能够出现的天使，他失望，然后自顾自的说下去。  
“…卡斯，我知道你这几天是故意的，你不理我和萨姆，都是故意的对吧？我知道为什么，我也知道你想要对我说什么。有些话一旦说出口就挽回不了了。我很高兴你能对我有——不一样的感觉，””他顿了顿，有些心虚地看了看周围，然后下定了什么决心似的压低了声音，“顺便一提，我想见你。”  
卡斯迪奥靠在车上，双手插在风衣口袋里低着头，脚尖正经地合拢在一起。  
“迪恩。”他说。  
迪恩深吸一口气，仰着头拉开落在卡斯迪奥身上的视线，半开玩笑的说：“你最近真的在忙？”  
卡斯迪奥转过头来习惯性的轻轻偏在一边，表情带着些许疑惑：“你说你都知道。”  
迪恩也转过来，看着卡斯迪奥的脸。天呐他这样子的表情可真让人想要吻下去。迪恩捏了捏拳，把这些想法赶出脑海：“我只是在以人类的想法来思考。万一你真的是，在忙呢？”  
卡斯迪奥毫不自知地舔舔嘴唇，然后摇摇头：“我没有事。”  
“那你为什么不回应我和萨姆的祈祷？你没听见？”迪恩问到。  
“……我听到了。”卡斯迪奥声音有些小，“我只是不想过来。”  
“哈？你以前不是这样的卡斯。”迪恩看向卡斯迪奥，下意识伸手搭上了他的肩。他本想问，哦卡斯，发生什么事了？我可以帮助你。紧接着下一秒，他感受到了来自掌心下的，略有些消瘦的肩膀传来的一下轻颤。  
迪恩，你真不知道是发生了什么吗？  
他有些尴尬的收回手握成拳放在嘴边清咳几声，然后把手放回外衣口袋里。  
尴尬极了，两个人都这样想着。  
卡斯迪奥抬手微微松了松自己的领带，在沉默后出声：“迪恩。”  
“嗯？”迪恩迫不及待地等待着打破窘境，轻飘飘的应了他一声。  
“你不让我说的话，你真的都知道吗？”  
迪恩愣了一秒，眼神复杂看向卡斯迪奥。  
“…我不知道你懂不懂，知不知道，但是我想说。”  
迪恩看着卡斯迪奥的侧脸，在路灯下柔和了很多。他的睫毛很长，在冰魄一般的蓝眼睛周围卷翘着，随着眨眼的动作颤动。  
他真好看。  
迪恩有些绝望的抑制不住自己的想法，索性自暴自弃：“你说吧。”  
卡斯迪奥看看他，然后又把视线挪回路灯下的小飞虫。  
“我很想在你身边，无论因为什么。我能感觉到，这和跟萨姆在一起的感受是不一样的。我不知道这是不是，你们人类所说的，叫做‘喜欢’的那一种情感，但如果是的，我会非常高兴。”他侧过脸来看进迪恩的眼睛，沉入祖母绿宝石的深渊，“当我第一次发觉到这样的感觉的时候，我开始不知所措，开始判断这件事情的正误。我是服务于上帝的天使，而你是个人类。可我后来又想，你可是迪恩·温彻斯特，所以有什么需要顾虑的吗？”  
卡斯迪奥缓慢地眨眨眼睛，不顾迪恩的表情，自顾自的说下去。  
“我知道你不是同性恋，你只喜欢女性，所以我犹豫了很久。我不知道该不该说，我只知道我迫不及待的想要见你，每时每刻。”他叹一口气，语调变轻，“我该爱众多世人。”  
可我只想做你一个人的天使。  
那一瞬间，仿佛白昼炸开在天际，然后整个天空和思绪都变得豁然开朗。卡斯迪奥身负双翼却义无反顾地飞往人间，飞向迪恩，所以——还有什么好在意，好去顾及的？你可是，温彻斯特家的人。  
迪恩笑着，直起身子来走到卡斯迪奥面前，单手撑在他身后的车顶上，另只手抚在他后脑，低下头吻上去。  
一只蝴蝶叩开了一朵花苞的房门。  
卡斯迪奥双手有些僵硬的微微环着迪恩，睁着眼睛不知所措的看着迪恩轻闭着的双眼。  
迪恩退后一步，笑着看他：“卡斯，没有人告诉你接吻的时候要闭上眼睛吗？”  
卡斯迪奥有些兴奋地呜咽一声闭上眼睛，然后迪恩把一个轻吻落在他的眉心。  
“卡斯，你告诉过我的，天使没有性别，所以我只是爱上了卡斯迪奥是吗？”

迪恩哼着不知名不成调的小曲晃回来，萨姆还没有睡。  
萨姆看了看他空空如也的双手：“嘿，你买的东西呢？”  
迪恩拉开他对面的椅子坐下来摊开双手耸肩：“超市关门了。”  
萨姆偏偏头看了看迪恩的脸：“你出去这么久——”  
“兄弟，不早了，该睡了。”迪恩伸手压下萨姆的笔记本电脑打断他的问题，对他眨了眨右眼，“反正我先去睡了。”  
萨姆看着他走出去，不由得笑了笑。迪恩肯定遇到了谁——或是主动去遇到了谁，否则不会这么开心的。  
“萨姆你好。”卡斯迪奥突然出现在迪恩刚刚坐着的椅子上，轻声向萨姆打了个招呼。  
萨姆被吓得一颤，然后伸手讲额前掉落的发丝撸到脑后：“卡斯，下次别这么吓人好吗？”  
卡斯迪奥点点头，然后看了看桌子上的一大堆资料。  
“卡斯，好久不见了，你最近都在忙什么？我的祈祷还有留言——你听到了吗？”  
卡斯迪奥点头，然后抿抿嘴：“我是…有点忙，天堂里的一些事情，所以我找了空闲时间来看看。”  
萨姆没注意到卡斯迪奥语气里的不自然，对着他点头，然后停下手里的工作抬眼看着卡斯迪奥：“…卡斯，我觉得你要不要去看看迪恩？我不太清楚他怎么了，他最近好像都有点，不在状态的样子，哦除了今天。”  
卡斯迪奥舔舔嘴唇，然后站起身来去迪恩的房间。  
萨姆撇着嘴耸耸肩，然后低下头继续勾选出有用的讯息。  
迪恩正躺在床上翻看老爹的笔记本。卡斯迪奥敲敲半掩着的门，然后推门进来。  
迪恩看到卡斯迪奥，坐起身来挪到床边，把笔记本合在一起放在桌上。  
“萨姆说你前几天都心不在焉？”卡斯迪奥犹豫一下，选择坐在离迪恩稍远一点的地方。  
“…这个混蛋还给你说什么了？”  
“他让我来看看你。”  
迪恩叹口气，往卡斯迪奥那边凑了凑，让他转过头来正视自己：“我只是，不知道要做出什么样的反应。说实话，我第一次意识到自己喜欢上了一个天使，还是真的有羽毛会飞的，看起来跟我性别一样的那种，我不知道要怎么办。”  
卡斯迪奥眨眨眼睛，沉默着。  
“我甚至不知道你对我付出的一切和义无反顾到底是和我怀着一样的情感，还是单纯的听你上帝爸爸的话而做我们家的守护天使。”  
卡斯迪奥动作生涩的把手放在迪恩搭在膝盖上的手，然后被反手握在了手心里。卡斯迪奥声音干巴巴的解释：“不是因为上帝，不是。”  
“我知道，”迪恩把他的手握紧，“我自我怀疑了那么久，直到你今天对我说‘你可是温彻斯特’，我很荣幸能在你心里存留有一个无所畏惧的形象，所以我也会无所畏惧。”  
天呐，我真是太肉麻了。迪恩想着。  
可卡斯迪奥偏过头来对着他笑，冰凉的灯光和空气似乎都在被捂暖，迪恩便把一切都抛在了脑后。  
“卡斯，我那天晚上——梦到你长着翅膀，有力的，巨大的，神圣的丰满黑色羽翼，扇动起来简直遮了半边天，那看起来酷极了。”  
“也许是你们总说我像松鼠，我潜移默化的给了自己这个形象。但是不得不说，毛绒绒的尾巴很合我意，看起来很舒服。”  
“你就从天而降，用我最喜欢的派，把我拉起来，飞到云端那么高。你可是天使，有什么你不能吗？我看到太阳那么亮，那么久了，我终于看到了太阳。”  
“你救我出来，我很感激你。”  
迪恩抬手，在卡斯迪奥手背印下一个吻：“所以我计划每天感激你一点，就能感谢个百八十年的吧，而且你还得记得，你给我胳膊上盖了个章来表示忠心，这玩意可没法取消。”  
于是卡斯迪奥笑着，默认了他话语里的所有调侃，牵着迪恩的手，从地狱飞向人间，从天堂堕入爱情。


End file.
